


Ради сестры

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: Жить сегодня [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к эпизоду ареста Октавии на маскараде</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради сестры

— Прошу вас, лейтенант Шамвей, умоляю вас, она должна уйти... Отпустите нас, и я сделаю, что хотите... что угодно...  
— Что угодно, кадет?  
Беллами судорожно кивнул, не сводя взгляда с лица Шамвея. Тот на секунду задумался, потом подал знак двум охранникам, они скрутили руки перепуганной Октавии и вывели ее из отсека.  
— Куда вы ее?  
— Пока никуда, — оценивающе прищурился Шамвей. — Все зависит от того, насколько далеко ты готов зайти ради этой девушки.  
— Все, что угодно, — повторил Беллами.  
— Тогда пойдем.  
— Куда?  
— А это имеет значение? — холодно уточнил Шамвей.  
Беллами только молча помотал головой. Октавия... Мама... Что же он наделал? Но, может, еще получится все исправить? Если Октавия пока не арестована и Шамвей не будет регистрировать задержание — возможно, удастся как-то все уладить. Но что Шамвею надо? Чем Беллами может расплатиться за такую огромную услугу? У него ведь ничего нет. Ничего, даже вполовину стоящего жизней его сестры и матери.  
Шамвей завел его в небольшое подсобное помещение, где хранился инвентарь для проведения мелких ремонтных работ на текущем уровне. Жестом пригласив Беллами внутрь, он вошел следом и заблокировал дверь.  
Беллами и так было страшно, но если раньше его до дрожи пугало случившееся на дискотеке и то, чем оно обернулось, и ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы все это оказалось дурным сном, от которого можно проснуться, то теперь Беллами впервые испугался не последствий, а именно того, что происходило прямо здесь и сейчас. Он абсолютно не понимал, что надо Шамвею, и от этого становилось еще более жутко.  
— На колени, — коротко бросил тот.  
— Что?  
— Ты глухой?  
— Нет, сэр, — Беллами медленно опустился на грязный пол, продолжая теряться в догадках, что, черт возьми, Шамвей от него хочет.  
И даже когда лейтенант расстегнул ширинку и достал свой начавший наливаться кровью член, Беллами продолжал недоуменно на него таращиться.  
— И чего ты ждешь? — уже раздраженно спросил Шамвей.  
— А?  
— Ты не только глухой, но еще и тупой?  
Беллами судорожно сглотнул.  
— Ты же сказал, что готов на все, что угодно, — издевательски напомнил Шамвей. — Или твоя готовность не простирается настолько далеко?  
Беллами, как завороженный, не сводил взгляда с колыхающегося перед его глазами чужого мужского достоинства и едва слышал, что ему говорят. Но Шамвей нашел способ вернуть его внимание.  
— Кто вообще тебе та девчонка? И как можно было оказаться на Ковчеге без чипа? — спросил он.  
— Никто, совершенно никто, — ответил Беллами мигом севшим голосом. — Ее вообще там не было. Вам показалось.  
— Да? — хмыкнул Шамвей. — Ну, попробуй меня в этом убедить.  
Беллами кивнул и медленно наклонился вперед, коснувшись губами его члена.  
Он сам во всем виноват. Не надо было выпускать Октавию из каюты. Но он исправит свою ошибку. Любым способом. В конце концов, мать неоднократно покупала безопасность Октавии именно так. Ну или примерно так, деталей Беллами не знал и не хотел знать.  
Минет он делать не умел, хотя искренне старался. Но терпения Шамвею хватило ненадолго. Поняв степень неопытности Беллами, лейтенант взял дело в свои руки, вцепился в его волосы, притягивая к себе и буквально насаживая его рот на свой член. Беллами только и оставалось стараться не закашляться и не подавиться, пока Шамвей трахал его глотку.

Беллами не помнил, как добрался до жилого уровня с их каютой и очнулся, лишь когда понял, что уже в третий раз дергает на себя ручку двери, но она так и не открывается. Он непонимающе уставился на выцветший оранжевый пластик с напечатанным на нем номером. Но как же так? Мама должна уже быть дома. И Октавия... Неужели Шамвей их не отпустил?! Беллами еще раз изо всех сил рванул ручку и только тогда увидел приклеенный посредине ярко-желтый стикер «Освобожденное помещение».  
Что? Как?! Но он же...  
Беллами несколько секунд невидяще смотрел прямо перед собой, потом развернулся и побежал обратно, не разбирая дороги, спотыкаясь и едва вписываясь в повороты. Но ни в той подсобке, ни возле нее лейтенанта Шамвея, конечно, уже не было. Беллами бросился его искать, не обращая внимания, как шарахаются от него люди и сколько он привлекает к себе ненужного внимания.  
В итоге лейтенант нашел его сам. Едва завидев, Беллами бросился на него с возмущенным:  
— Вы! Вы же мне обеща...  
Но тут же был жестко схвачен за шкирку — так, что воротник сдавил горло, перекрывая и дыхание, и рвущиеся на волю слова. Шамвей пинком впихнул его в ближайший незапертый отсек и возмущенно прошипел прямо в лицо:  
— Что вы себе позволяете, кадет Блейк?!  
Беллами рванулся в сторону, так что затрещали швы на куртке, но зато он освободился от захвата. Или лейтенант его просто отпустил — Беллами не понял, но это было и неважно.  
— Где мои сестра и мать?!  
— Арестованы, а ты чего ожидал? Родить незаконного ребенка — это ж додуматься надо было.  
— Вы сказали, что поверите, что не видели ее.  
— Нет, — Шамвей едва заметно презрительно усмехнулся. — Я предложил тебе убедить меня в этом. Но доводы мне показались недостаточно вескими. Все честно. А большего я и не обещал.  
Беллами сжал кулаки и в следующее мгновение бросился на лейтенанта, но тот до обидного легко увернулся от нападения, а сам Беллами с разгону врезался в стенку.  
— Сволочь! — с ненавистью выплюнул Беллами, тяжело дыша.  
— Я сволочь? — деланно удивился Шамвей. — Я позволил тебе выкупить твою жизнь, щенок, и такая твоя благодарность?!  
— Мою жизнь? — оторопел Беллами. — Благодарность?  
— А ты считаешь, что за укрывательство незаконного жителя Ковчега тебе премия полагалась? Или хочешь выйти в шлюз вслед за матерью?  
Беллами застыл, словно подстреленный этой мыслью. Получается, он спасал не сестру с матерью? А себя?! А мать уже казнили или вот-вот казнят. И все — из-за него, из-за его ошибки… А он так ничего и не исправил?!  
Беллами снова попытался напасть, но Шамвей перехватил его руку, рывком развернул и наотмашь ударил по лицу. Не столько больно, сколько обидно и унизительно.  
— Ты хочешь убить и свою сестру тоже?  
— Что? — Беллами непонимающе уставился на него, рефлекторно вытирая кровь из разбитой губы.  
— Ей еще нет пятнадцати. Но через три года ее казнят. Ведь для нее не будет никакого пересмотра дела — она вообще не должна была родиться.  
Тяжело дыша, Беллами не сводил взгляда с лица Шамвея, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, то ли тот просто над ним издевается, то ли пытается на что-то намекнуть.  
— Но, с другой стороны, за три года много чего может произойти, — продолжил лейтенант. — И, если ты будешь мне достаточно полезен, то, возможно, я смогу ей помочь.  
— Как сегодня помогли? — по инерции огрызнулся Беллами, уже понимая, что лейтенант прав: если он хочет спасти хотя бы сестру, то должен соглашаться на все — без оглядки, без сомнений, до конца.  
Беллами еще ничего не сказал, но Шамвей и так все понял по его взгляду.  
— Ты даже еще не начал расплачиваться, — многообещающе заметил он.  
— Ради сестры я сделаю все, что угодно, — повторил Беллами то, с чего пару часов и вечность назад начинался их сегодняшний разговор.  
Но в этот раз — больше для себя, словно отсекая все пути к отступлению. А Шамвею его ответ уже не и требовался.

  
За прошедший почти год с того самого дня особого интереса лейтенант к Беллами больше не проявлял. Несколько раз поначалу Шамвей организовал свидание с Октавией - все с той же оплатой за услугу. Но потом сам прекратил эту практику, заявив, что получает от Беллами слишком мало, а больше с него взять все равно нечего.  
После этого при случайных встречах он с азиатской невозмутимостью делал вид, что ничего между ними не было, он вообще не понимает, о чем речь и на каких основаниях бывший кадет осмеливается его о чем-то просить.  
С одной стороны, Беллами это не могло не радовать, но, с другой стороны, добиться разрешения на встречу с Октавией на общих основаниях ему так ни разу и не удалось. С каждым месяцем тревога за сестру грызла все сильнее, и Беллами все больше жалел, что упустил единственный шанс связываться с ней в обход системы. Возможно, если бы он прилагал больше усилий и инициативы, чтобы удовлетворить Шамвея, все сложилось бы иначе. Беллами хватало самокритичности понимать, что жалкое подобие минета в его исполнении особой ценностью не обладало. Он готов был зайти и дальше, куда дальше, но Шамвей его не принуждал, а сам Беллами так и не решился. И теперь жалел об этом. Если бы он тогда не трусил, то сейчас продолжал бы видеться с Октавией. Но он снова ее подвел. И теперь она одна в тюремном блоке среди малолетних уголовников, а он ничего не может сделать, чтобы ей помочь.  
Но, несмотря на все эти мысли, более настойчиво преследовать Шамвея он все же не решался. Тем более, было во взгляде лейтенанта что-то такое... Беллами не мог сформулировать, что именно, но был уверен, что лейтенант ему еще припомнит сказанные слова про "что угодно", но лишь тогда, когда найдет достойный повод на полную катушку использовать бывшего кадета, а теперь уборщика, не имеющего даже собственного жилого модуля.  
Беллами почти год провел в общежитии для чернорабочих, не заслуживших собственное жилье, тихо дурея от постоянного присутствия рядом посторонних людей. И, по иронии судьбы, именно в тот день, когда заработанных бонусов хватило, чтобы оттуда съехать в совершенно пустой и нежилой на вид, но наконец-то его собственный модуль, снова объявился лейтенант Шамвей. Вернее, уже коммандер, как вскоре узнал Беллами. Он сначала решил, что Шамвей воспользовался оказией, и раз теперь им тут никто не может помешать, то пришел по максимуму получить свое, и у них целая ночь впереди. Но коммандеру от него было нужно совершенно другое.  
Он даже не побоялся выдать Беллами заряженный пистолет. И хотя соблазн пристрелить его на месте был очень велик, но оба понимали, что Беллами ни за что не нажмет на курок. Не тогда, когда на кону стоит безопасность его сестры. Как бы ему ни хотелось радикально вычеркнуть из своей жизни Шамвея и все с ним связанное, но Беллами никогда на это не пойдет. Ради сестры.  
Ради Октавии.


End file.
